This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The invention relates generally to devices and methods for controlling subsea production operations and more specifically to an integrated control and instrumentation system for controlling and monitoring subsea production system devices from a surface located controller.
Electrical power is necessary for operating various components (e.g., devices and systems) associated with subsea production systems. For example, production wells often require electricity to operate sensors located in the well and/or at the wellhead, electric submersible pumps (“ESP”) disposed in wells, and valves and/or actuators located in the wells and flow lines. Electrical power is also necessary to operate booster pumps, or compressors, that are utilized to pump production fluid (e.g., oil, water, and/or gas) from the wells or subsea processing systems to a distal surface facility located at the water surface or on-land. The high electrical power requirements, harsh environmental conditions and often long distances across which the power must be limited often limits the amount of power that can be efficiently delivered.